List of Ultra Monsters
This is a list of all monsters, aliens, humanoids, super beasts, and Mechas that have appeared in the Ultraman franchise, organized by the medium they appeared in using order of introduction. Press Ctrl+F on Windows or Cmd+F on Mac to look for a specific monster. Series 'Showa era' ''Ultra Q *Gomess *Litra *Goro *Namegon *Juran *Peguila *Gameron *Kai Dragon *Mistress Otohime *Gorgos *Mongular *Tarantula *M1 *Balloonga *Largeus *Garamon *Kanegon *Cicada Human *The 1/8 Humans *Pagos *Kemur Man *Ragon *Bostang *Alien Ruperts *Alien Keel *The Giant *Butterfly Morpho *Sudar *Goga *Lily *Peter *Todora *The Trans-Dimension Train Ultraman *Bemular *Alien Baltan *Neronga *Ragon *Greenmons *Gesura *Antlar *Red King *Chandrah *Magular *Suflan *Pigmon *Gabora *Jirass *Gyango *Mummy Human *Dodongo *Pestar *Gamakujira *Gabadon *Bullton *Alien Zarab *Aboras *Banila *Hydra *Kemular *Underground People *Telesdon *Jamila *Gubila *Gigas *Dorako *Gomora *Dada *Goldon *Woo *Keronia *Zambolar *Kemur Man *Alien Mefilas *Skydon *Seabones *Zaragas *Geronimon *Kiyla *Saigo *Alien Zetton *Zetton Ultraseven *Alien Cool *Windam *Alien Wyann *Alien Pitt *Eleking *Miclas *Alien Godola *Alien Villa *Alien Pegassa *Alien Quraso *Alien Metron *Alien Chibull *Android 0-1 *Alien Icarus *Alien Wild *Narse *Alien Spell *Alien Iros *King Joe *Alien Pedan *Annon *U-Tom *Alien Bell *Gumonga *Space Plants *Ticks of the False Space *Alien Bud *Alien Shaplay *Giladorus *Alien Mimy *Ironrocks *Alien Buraco *Alien Shadow *Gabura *Alien Cannan *Gandar *Alien Poll *Star Bem Gyeron *Alien Borg *Alien Kill *Dinosaur Tank *Alien Prote *Alien Plachiku *Dally *Rigger *Agira *Shadow Men *Alien Uley *Dancan *Alien Zamppa *Petero *Alien Pega *Alien Magellan Maya *Alien Banda *Crazygon *Aron *Alien Guts *Alien Tepeto *Tepeto *Nonmalt *Guyros *Robot Commander *Robots of the Fourth Planet *People of the Fourth Planet *Alien Goron *Gorry *Alien Perolynga *Robot Ultraseven *Alien Salome *Alien Hook *Alien Ghose *Pandon **Reconstructed Pandon Return of Ultraman *Takkong *Zazahn *Arstron *Sadora *Detton *Kingsaurus Ⅲ *Gudon *Twin Tail *Gorbagos *Ghostron *Dangar *Stegon *Mognezun *Shugaron *Seamons *Seagoras *Eledortoise *Terochilus *Bemstar *Sartan *Magnedon *Beacon *Gokinezula *Zanika *Vacuumon *Kingstron *Zagoras *Nokogilin *Gronken *Varricane *Yadokarin *Oxter *Pluma *Alien Zelan *King Maimai *Alien Mates *Muruchi *Leogon *Pris-Ma *Draculas *Vampire Woman *Black King *Alien Nackle *Alien Varduck *Alien Black *Snowgon *Alien Baltan Junior *Builgamo *Alien Stora *Paragon *Alien Grotes *Kodaigon *Granadas *Alien Centaurus *Robonez *Alien Cygnus-61 *Alien Messie *Alien Zoole *Red Killer *Femigon *Yametaranese *Sasahiller *Alien Mystellar *King Bockle *Alien Bat *Zetton Ⅱ Ultraman Ace *Yapool *Velokron *Chameleking *Vakishim *Garan *Aribunta *Gironman *Brocken *Alien Metron Jr. *Doragory *Muruchi *Gammas *Zaigon *Alien Antira *Unitang *Sabotendar *Barabas *Ace Killer *Ace Robot *King Crab *Bull Man *Cowra *She-Devil *Hotarunga *Black Pigeon *Android Couple *King Kappa *Zemistlar *Aprasarll *Space Mask *Black Satan *Mazaron Man *Mazarius *Alien Orion *Sphinx *Alien Hipporit *Lunatyx *Ungramon *Gitagitanga *Red Jack *Baktari *Coakes *Bad Baron *Kaiteigagan *Dreamgillas *Soundgillar *Machless *Snowgillan *Namahage *Alien Fire *Firemons *Alien Steal *Kaimanda *Shisigoran *Iceron *Woo *Fubugirara *Onidevil *Gasegon *Daidarahoshi *Hanzagiran *Univerlages *Aquarius *Alien Revole *Signalion *Geegon *Jumbo King Ultraman Taro To be added Ultraman Leo *Red Gillas *Black Gillas *Alien Magma *Alien Tsuruk *Kanedoras *Alien Karly *Kendoros *Vekira *Guiro *Ron *Alien Kettle *Bango *Alien Vibe *Antales *Alien Flip *Alien Atler *Alien Wolf *Bat Girl *Batton *Alien Boze *Bock *Dogyuh *Alien Alpha *Alien Northsatan *Liter *Gallon *Alien Coro *Renbolar *Carolyn *Alien Sarlin Dodole *Gamelot *Alien Clean *Satan Beetle *Pressure *Oni-on *Archer Boy *Alien Paradai *King Paradai *Uriy *Uringa *Rolan *Alien Virmin *White Flowers Fairy *Princess Kaguya *Kiraa *Alien Akumania *Ashuran *Sevengar *Taishoh *Alien Atlanta *Alien Mazaras *Specter *Alien Babalou *Commander Black *Silver Blume *Black Dome *Absorber *Demos *Black Garon *Blizzard *Hangler *Black Terrina *Satan Mora *Nova *Alien Bunyo *Black End The Ultraman *Seagra *Spiral *Wanigodon *Pero *Red Smogy *Tough Gillan *Tough Gillas *Tough Gillaco *Firebadon *Combugon *Robot #101 *Alien Baltan *Mikonos *Dolfiego *Xalome *Hectore *Liquid Monster *Opt *Garadoras *Xyclon *Gellon *Gadon *Goglan *King Moa *Badan *Islanda *Gerado *Janyur *Bedoran *Badel People *Bagon *Zaamoth *Zanba *Dragodos *Deathbalan *Gibarooga *Red King *Aboras *Banila *Arstron *Ghostron *Gokinezula *Alien Baladon *Dabaran *Jadan *Jagon *Skeldon *Garbados *Megasaura *Alien Babilar *Gamiba *Imbedo-Being *Goadorian *Jinario *Groteng *Plazoon *Agujon *Deathpower *Zuma *Gurol *Darantulas *Cygnus #82-Alien Noa *Heller *Roygar *Panther *Heller Army *Gumons *Hellcat *Orolan *Gilos *Alien Gilo *Fake Ultraman Joneus *Hatari *Dostony *Spader *Caperadon *Alien Scien *Golding *Gedon *Hella-Umaya *Heller Fleet *Mac Datar Ultraman 80 *Crescent *Gikogilar *Ho *Zandrias *Mother Zandrias *Alien Bam *Mechagiras *Abdolaars *Noiseler *Tabra *Gabishale *Jakki *Zuruzler *Medan *Alien Vibros "Milie" *Gora *Salamandora *Alien Gorgon *Zarudon *Myu *Devilon *Alien Ruliya *Lovrus *Daron *Gymaira *Gauss *Okorin Ball *Alien L85 "Zuckal" *Gamos *Gomora Ⅱ *Ameaza *Alien Fantas *Robo-Fo *Argon *Akuzone *Gera *Alien Algo *Val *Zakira *Kyasshi *Alien Zatan *Zatan Silver *Zola *Barrack Ship *Gazera *Angoras *Fire Draco *Guwaganda *Alien Baltan V *Gosdon *Tetsuon *Space Plant *Jihibikiran *Barebadon *Zuraswimer *Emperor Galtan *Alien Rattler *Delusion Ultraseven *Alien Baltan VI *Marjin *Red King Ⅲ *Glovusk *Idatenrun *Pluzma *Minuzma *Margodon Andro Melos To be added Ultraman: Towards the Future *Gudis *Bogun *Gigasaurus *Gerukadon *Degola *Barrangas *Super Gudis *Gazebo *Majaba *Bios *Vegoids *Rugulo *UF-0 *Kodalar *Kilazee Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *Alien Baltan *Kemular *Red King *Chandrah *Pigmon *Telesdon *People of the Sun *Gabora *Jamila *Zambolar *Dada *Aboras *Banila *Pestar *Gomora *Dorako *Zetton *Psycho Baltan 'Heisei era ''Ultraman Tiga *Golza *Melba *Gakuma *Kyrieloid *Ligatron *Shillzar *Gazoto *Critters *Alien Regulan *Giranbo *Makeena *Saki *Gagi *Evolu *Leilons *Alien Raybeak *Alien Muzan *Sukuna Oni *Alien Standel *Fire Golza *Gobunyu *Enomena *Deban *Magnia *Dinosauroid *Weaponizer *Naga *Litomalus *Silvergon *Gagi Ⅱ *Obiko *Kageboshi *Jobarieh *Alien Natarn *King Molerat *Bizaamo *Shiela *Kyuranos *Vampire People *Deshimonia *Alien Desimo *Guwam *Goldras *Alien Manon *Faldon *Dethmon *Galra *Bakugon *Irudo *Giant Brain *Karen *Faivas *Gardi *Kato *Geo Shark *Gijera *Nook *Terra *Taraban *Metamorga *Menjura *Charijya *Yanakargi *Zoiger *Gatanothor Ultraman Dyna To be added Ultraman Gaia *Vision Dragon *C.O.V. *Geel *Apatee *Primary Mezard *Mezard *Bokurag *Gan-Q **Code №00 **Code №01 **Code №02 *Tenkai *Anemos *Crabgan *Lezite *Varsite *Mizunoenoryu *Wolf Gas *Psycho Mezard *Antimatter *Deents *Mother Deents *Algyuros *Imitation Ultraman Agul *Dark Raita *Diglobe *Zonnel *Lilia *Geshenk *Kandea *Pazuzu *Golmenos *Zonnel Ⅱ *Geel Ⅱ *Dark Babies *Zorlim *Meemos *Enzan *Rukulion *Gokigumon *Kijuro Mato *Gan-Q Code №02 *Aeroviper *Shazak *Wolf Fire *Algona *X Sabarga *Tigris *Tsuchikera *Tazgeek *Σ-Zuigul *Satan Bizor *Spirit Parasite *Bizorm *Atles Tiger *Izac *Super C.O.V. *Super Pazuzu *Blitz Blots *Shinryoku *Mokian *Shinigami *Zebub *Dobishi *Fishman *Kaiser Dobishi *Zogu Ultraman Nice To be added Ultraman Neos To be added Ultraman Cosmos To be added Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy To be added Ultraman Nexus *Pedoleon **Kurain **Guros **Furigen *Beesectar *Bugbuzun **Grooler **Brood *Galberos *Lafleya *Nosferu *Beast Humans *Arakunia *Frogos *Golgolem *Kutuura *Grantella *Banpira *Lizarias **Lizarias Grolar *Megaflash *Ezmael *The Visitors Ultraman Max *Grangon *Lagoras **Lagoras Evo *Eleking **Eleking Ⅱ *Reguila *Alien Sran *Pigmon *Salamadon *Red King *Paragler *Kesam *Bugdalas *Natsunomeryu *Metacisus *Antlar *Halen *Zetton *Alien Zetton *King Joe *IF *Space Monster Cat *Eraga *Alien Shama *Alien Tala *Gilfas *Cloudos *Gomora *Madeus *Flygler *Alien Metron *Alien Neril Keef *Alien Godley *Yunijin *Alien Pitt *Ruganoga *Lilika *Geronga *Moetaranga *Keros *Tiny Baltan *Dark Baltan *Hop Hop *Alien Saturn *Kepulse *Automaton *Berserk **Giga Berserk *Delos Ultraman Mebius *Dinozaur **Dinozaur Ⅱ **Dinozaur Ⅲ **Dinozaur Reverse *Gudon **Gudon Ⅱ **Maquette Gudon *Birdon **Birdon Ⅱ *Maquette Miclas *Kelbeam **Kelbeam Ⅱ *Sadora *Twin Tail **Twin Tail Ⅱ *Alien Fanton *C-Pin 929 *Bogal **Bogalmons *Lim Eleking *Maquette Windam **Fire Windam *Kodaigon *Mukadender *Insectus *Gromite **Gromite Ⅱ *Zamsher *Alien Magma *Alien Valkie *Salamandora *Bemstar *Dhigaloug *Arstron *Chronorm *Alien Angel Tori *Vakishim *Yapool *Doragory *Velokron *Maquette Zetton *Nova **Maquette Nova *Imperializer **Mass Production Imperializer *Roberuga **Roberuga Ⅱ *Alien Mates Junior Bio *Zoa Muruchi *Femigon *Alien Reflect *Alien Babalou **Fake Hunter Knight Tsurugi *Angross *Alien Psychokino Kako *Jashrine *Arigera *Alien Serpent *Solitura **Solituran *Ho *Gomora *Red King *Gadiba *Alien Mefilas *Deathrem *Glozam *Ace Killer **Mebius Killer *Lunatyx *Alien Emperor Ultraseven X To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle *Telesdon *Sadora *Red King *Gomora *Peguila (cameo) *Mukadender (cameo) *Litra (S) **Fire Litra *Juran *Golza *Gudon *Neronga **Neronga Ⅱ *Bemstar *Banpira *Fire Golza *Gan-Q *Twin Tail *Bullton *Frogos *Kelbeam *Arstron *Eleking *Lim Eleking *King Joe Black *Angross *Gromite *Arigera *Zoa Muruchi *Nova *Salamandora *Lunatyx *Zetton *Velokron *Doragory *Alien Reiblood (cameo) *EX Gomora Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *Reiblood Alien Pitt *Reiblood Alien Pedan *Gomess (S) *Magular *Gomora **Reionyx Burst Gomora *Reiblood Alien Hook *Dorako *Bemstar *Reiblood Alien Guts *Eleking *Litra (S) **Fire Litra *Reiblood Alien Zelan *Arstron *Reiblood Alien Nackle *Galberos *Illusion Zetton *Reiblood Alien Babalou *Antlar *Reiblood Alien Metron *Doragory *Vakishim *Reiblood Alien Keel "Grande" *Tyrant *Alien Zarab **Imitation Ultraman *Reiblood Alien Mefilas **Armored Mefilas *Reiblood Dada *Reiblood Alien Temperor *Arigera *Armored Darkness *Miclas *Kelbeam *Re-Dorako *Reiblood Alien Zetton *Telesdon *Red King *King Joe Black **King Joe Scarlet *Alien Reiblood (cameo) *EX Gomora *EX Red King Ultra Zero Fight *Alien Bat "Glacier" *Ultraman Belial **Armored Darkness **Kaiser Darkness **Zero Darkness *Alien Mefilas "Sly" *Alien Hipporit "Jathar" *Alien Temperor "Villanius" *Alien Gloza "Glocken" *Alien Deathre "Deathrog" *Bemular *Telesdon *Sadora *Gudon *Red King **EX Red King *Galberos **Illusion Strong-Corona Zero **Illusion Luna-Miracle Zero *Bemstar *Gan-Q *Tyrant *Pigmon *King Silvergon *Fanegon People Ultraman Ginga *Alien Warrior *Alien Valkie *Black King *Thunder Darambia *Kemur Man *King Pandon *Ragon *Doragory *Alien Nackle "Gray" *Dark Galberos *Zaragas *Red King *Antlar *Jashrine *Super Grand King *Dark Lugiel Ultraman Ginga S *Alien Chibull Exceller *Chiburoid *Android 0-1 Mana *Shepardon *EX Red King **EX Red King Ⅱ **Eleking **Eleking Ⅱ *Alien Guts Bolst *Imperializer *King Joe Custom **King Joe Custom Ⅱ *Gudon *Sadora *Vakishim *Giant Yapool *Gomora *Fire Golza *Gan-Q *Five King *Bemular *Bemstar *Velokron *Doragory *Alien Akumania Muerte *Alien Metron Jace *Zoa Muruchi *Birdon *Alien Zetton Berume *Hyper Zetton *Dark Lugiel *Vict Lugiel *Alien Valkie *Alien Nackle Gray *Alien Icarus Ultra Fight Victory *Yapool *Aribunta *Victory Killer *Velokron *Vakishim *Doragory *Lunatyx *Shepardon *Juda Specter *Super Grand King Specter Ultraman X *Bemular *Aboras *Banila *Pestar *Peguila *Magular *Cyber Gomora *Demaaga **Tsurugi Demaaga *Birdon *Telesdon *Underground Woman *Bemstar *Alien Zarab *Black King *Alien Nackle **Alien Nackle "Bandello" **Alien Nackle "Nakuri" *Alien Gold "tE-rU" *Rudian *Gargolgon *Zetton *Alien Sran *Alien Babalou *Dada *Alien Zetton *Kemur Man *Alien Akumania *Alien Valkie "Haruki" *Alien Icarus "Ikari" *Samekujira "Jolly" *Houlinga *King Joe *Zaragas *Alien Magma *Alien Shaplay *Gina Specter *Alien Markind *Mold Specter *Guar Specter *Mecha Gomora *Gomess (S) *Gubila *Cicada Human *Dada Ⅱ *Pigmon *King Gesura *Mu *Red King **EX Red King *Dorako *M1 *Gomora **EX Gomora *Bugbuzun **Brood **Brute *Greeza Ultraman Orb *Maga-Zetton *Maga-Basser *Jugglus Juggler *Maga-Grand King *Maga-Jappa *Maga-Pandon *Alien Zetton "Maddock" *Hyper Zetton Deathscythe **Hyper Zetton Deathscythe (Reserver) *Alien Mefilas "Nostra" *Alien Nackle "Nagus" *Alien Metron "Tarude" *Aribunta *Ho *Ragon *Gubila *Alien Babalou "Babaryu" *Imitation Ultraman Orb *Telesdon *Kelbeam *Black King *Maga-Orochi **Magata No Orochi *Galactron *Zeppandon *Alien Zelan *Alien "Shaplay Katarohi" *Empowered Bemular *Renki *Alien Pitt "Myu" *Nova *Commander Black *Gomess (S) *Demaaga Ultra Fight Orb *Reibatos *Demaaga *Juda Specter *Mecha Gomora *Vict Lugiel *King Joe *Birdon *Gudon *Twin Tail *Hyper Zetton *Tyrant Ultraman Geed'' *Skull Gomora *Dada **Dada Ⅱ *Darklops Zero *Alien Hook *Eleking *Samekujira *Arstron *Thunder Killer **Thunder Killer Ⅱ *Galactron *Tyrant *Zandrias *Alien Bud *Pedanium Zetton **Pedanium Zetton Ⅱ **Pedanium Zetton Ⅲ *Zegan *Alien Godola "God-Win" *Chimeraberos *Legionoid (Dada Customize) *Zaigorg *Mecha Gomora *Star Bem Gyeron *Recyum Man *Gubila *King Galactron* *Alien Shadow "Zena" *Alien Pitt "Tri-Tip" *Alien Groza *Alien Serpent *Alien Pedan *Alien Zelan *Alien Muzan *Alien Neril *Alien Zobetai "Nabia" *Alien Shadow 'Kuruto" *Alien Godola "God-Win" *Cicada Woman ''Ultraman R/B'' *Grigio **Bone **King **Regina *Black King *Gargolgon *Red King *Gue-Basser *Mecha Gomora *Aribunta *Gomess (S) *Horoboros *Bezelb *Neronga *Dada *Pigmon *Booska *Alien Zarab *Alien Mefilas *Alien Chibull *Alien Bud *Alien Pitt *Alien Nackle *King Joe *Gomora *Grand King Megolos *Kamisori Demaaga *Ruegocyte Reiwa era' Ultraman Taiga'' *Zegan *Young Mother Zandrias **Baby Zandrias *Hellberus *Alien Magma *Alien Markind *Alien Kukaratch *Cicada Human *Recyum Man *King Guesra **Chibisuke *Galactron MK-2 *Diabolic (MB) *Alien Fanton *Alien Zetton "Zolin" *Garmes Man *Alien Serpent *Alien Pedan *Hupnath *Segmeger *Alien Seger "Aoi" *Alien Damara *Alien Gapiya "Abel" *Alien Perolynga *Cicada Girl *Alien Babarue *Alien Hook *Night Fang *Alien Keel *Majappa *Alien Nackle "Odyssa" *Black King *Alien Zelan "Oshoro" *Pagos *Gymaira *Ilt *Gigadelos *Moko *Infant Samekujira *Lim Eleking *Infant Vadata *Dethmon *Alien Galo *Purana *Alien Chibull "Mabuze" *Skull Gomora *Alien Semon "Meed" *Demaaga *Zetton *Bemular *Alien Bat "Seiji Komori" *Alien Pitt "Hitomi Mizuno" *Gorothunder *Alien Serpent *Aribunta *Alien Bud "El-Ray" *Mystie *Pandon *Alien Ghose *Takkong *Giestron *Alien Zarab *Alien Sran *Alien Godola *Imit-Ultraman Belial *Woola Films To be added Side Stories and OVAs To be added Other To be added Category:Lists Category:Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Kaijin Category:Choju Category:Mechas